Untitled
by RavenRockMind
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy were always different, fighting with each other was something usual. Now that Raven is only a day ahead of death, Beast Boy realizes he's in love with her. Will the changeling be able to tell her though? -DISCONTINUED-
1. A Fight

Author's Note: I chose the worse way to start it, but nevermind!

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos... Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos... Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos... Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos... Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos... Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..."

Beast Boy entered the common room. "Hi Raven!" Raven kept on chanting without responding. "I said 'Hi Raven'" Again she didn't respond. "Well...Robin and Star are out, Cyborg is renewing his baby and I have nothing to do!" Raven sighed and turn to face him. "What d' you want?" "I don't know. I just wanna kill my time." "You can always meditate with me." Beast Boy frowned. "No way! Meditating is not for me." "What d' you want to do then?" "He shrunk his shoulders. "I don't know." She groaned. "Stop wasting my time." She went back to meditating. "Raven...? All I asked was to spend time with you." She ignored him. "Raven!" Beast Boy gletched his teeth. "You're the most stubborn, boring and creepy goth **_I've ever met_**!" She turned around angry. "And you are the most annoying, stupid and freaky veggietarian **_I have ever_** met!" Beast Boy left the room full of regrets. Raven sighed. "I hate fighting with him..."

Author's Note: I know it's small...The next chapter will be bigger!

RavenRockMind The Most Notorious Greek Fan!


	2. Fatal Mistake

Author's Note: Chapter 2...It's bigger...Has more action...That's all i guess...

* * *

(AN/ Followings take part 2 hours after Beast Boy left)

Raven held the mug in her palms and filled it with tea. The computer made a sudden bleep. She turned around.

_**You have 1 video message.**_

"Strange." She activated the video. Mandam Rouge appeared on the screen. "Hello Titans, as you realize your shape-shifter has vanished, come find him." The video ended, Raven called Cyborg...

"Not again! I'm calling Robin." "NO! He and Starfire need some time alone, don't disturb them." Cyborg looked at her. "What are you up to?" She turned to the computer. "I located the computer that sent the message. It's in the museum." "So...? We break in and save Beast Boy?" "We don't know Mandam Rouge's intentions...I will go." Cyborg sighed. "Is there something you wanna talk about Raven?" Raven looked away. "It's my fault he left in the first place." Cyborg thought for a while. "OK then, let's get started!"

A female figure walked over the sidewalk infront of the museum, then levitated over the fence. She got to the generator that kept the museum's lights and all electrical devices on. Without any second thought she destroyed it and levitated on top of the building before the guards arrive.

(AN/ She wears a black costume that makes her almost invisible in dark and a mask that only lets her nose and mouth be visible.)

Setting four devices in the corners of the building, she pressed the "Scan" button on her Hi-Tec watch. Soon Beast Boy's exact position in the building appeared on it's little screen.She gavea chuckle her body turned black and she teleported to Beast Boy's location.

Beast Boy's ears twitched. "Who's there?" He eyes were tied with a black fabric. "Be quiet." The girl whispered. "Why-who are you?" She untie his eyes. "Be quiet." She whispered again. "Why did you brought me here? What are you gonna do to me?" The guards' footsteps were heard. _'Shoot! Why can't he just shut up!'_ She thought. His yells made it hard to focus and teleport away. She blocked his mouth with her hand, Beast Boy bite it. She pulled it away without complain. Then did something Beast Boy didn't really expect, she blocked his mouth with hers! Then turned both black and teleported.

Cyborg looked away from the computer as Raven and Beast Boy teleported right deside him, still in the kiss. He freaked out. Raven pushed Beast Boy away and took the mask off. "Next time I say _**'Be quiet'**_, TAKE MY WORD FOR IT!" Beast Boy had also freaked out. "Raven...?...you...huh?...man...no..." "I know what did! But I didn't have any other choice!" Beast Boy got disturbed by her yells and had to _defend_ himself."**_Excuses_**! Of course you had!" "I told to be quiet, you didn't, I blocked your mouth, you BITE me! What ELSE could I do?" "GREAT! It's MY fault AGAIN!" "AGAIN! You wanna say it was MY fault?" Beast Boy's look darkened. "Exactly." That shocked Raven. "Why did I doto makeyou blame me for what happened?" He took a breath. "I got captured because I left the Tower, I left the Tower because you... youHATE ME!" Raven was confused. "I don't hate you, did you... actually thought that I do?" "I didn't **_thought _**of itRaven, it's the **_truth_**." She slapped him. "If I hate you as you say, you _**deserve**_ it!" She left the room cursing the momment she desided to help him.

Entering her room, she closed the door. _'Idiot! You hate me! I don't hate you!'_ She walked over the dresser and wore her pyjamas. Then she stood and looked at the mirror. _'Do I...? I mean, he's annoying...but I don't...hate him.'_ She had a headache for the passed 2 minutes that turned more andmoreintense as time passed. She burried her head into her palms. _'My head...!'_Raven looked up. The room had started to twist, making her want to puke. She fell on her bed trying to relax, but she fainted...

Mandam Rouge walked out of the Museum. "Mission accompliced."

* * *

Author's Note: How do you like my fanfic so far? Feel free to review, flames are also welcome!

RavenRockMind: The Most Notorious Greek Fan!


	3. Inner Pain

**Author's note: I know it's been a while...Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy!!**

"We're on our way!"

Robin turned to his teammates as Kid Flash looked away from the screen and it went black.

"Kid Flash needs help, Mandam Rouge has... _Where is Raven?_" His three teammates shrunk their shoulders unable to answer, Robin groaned.

"Nevermind, let's go!"

**-Somewhere In Jump City-**

"Wow! **Easy** there Mrs Red!"

Kid Flash avoided Rouge's numerous hits with great ease.

"It is _Mandam Rouge_ for you young speedster."

Unlike any other time, Rouge was slightly holding back and wasn't attacking with full-power hits, as if to save strength for later. This fact was noticed by Kid Flash.

"You don't seem so willing to fight me. You've only been defending yourself so far, why is that?

Both foes eventually stopped fighting.

"Tell about your leader, speedster, did he look **_healthy_**?"

"Pretty much, why?

Rouge looked, possibly confused.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he's fine, see for _yourself_!"

He pointed behind her. As Rouge turned around, she received a kick from Robin. Kid Flash chuckled.

"Nice kick dude, but the **_lady_** has something to say."

Rouge looked at the Titans that had just arrived; Raven was missing. She smirked.

"I did not expect such a result."

Robin cocked an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Where is the demon-girl Robin?"

A sudden worry grew to the five Titans. (((+KF)))

"At the tower..." He replied.

"Have you checked on her?"

"What's your point?"

She laughed, **viciously**.

"She will be dead by 11pm tomorrow."

All gasped, despite Beast Boy who's look darkened.

"What did you do to her?"

Robin ad Starfire were confused.

"Did we miss something?" Asked Robin.

Cyborg sighed, then took Robin, Starfire and Kid Flash and explained the past day's events.

"When I kidnapped you, I locked you in a room with a virus, you're familiar to. It couldn't infect you, it's already running through your veins, but her... When she entered that room to save you, she made a really fatal mistake."

Rouge expected Robin to save his friend, as leader of the team, but Raven worked just as good for her.

"**_You're lying!_**" Yelled Beast Boy.

She pointed at the Tower.

"She's there, see for yourself."

Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and tackled her. She fell on the ground and before she could rise, he got on top of her punching her merciless. Just as he was ready to punch her again someone caught his arm and pulled him away. It was Kid Flash.

"**Enough!** You defeated her!"

"**_Raven's dying as we speak!_**"

He threw Kid Flash's grip away and left, heading to the Tower. All Titans stared at Kid Flash, he noticed.

"What?"

Robin cleared his throat although the sound he made sounded a lot like "braveheart".

"We should get Rouge to jail now."

Starfire made a sad face.

"Umm...Robin...? She's gone."

**-Titans Tower-**

Beast Boy rushed in the common room. Jinx's presence and Raven crying assured him that everything was indeed wrong, Rouge told him the truth. Tears burned his eyes.

_**'Why her?...Why now? Why is this happening to me again?'**_

He looked at Raven, she didn't seem to suffer.

"When I was infected by the disease, I was in pain...I suffered! How come and you don't...?"

She looked up.

"With Jinx's help I casted a spell to absorb the pain..."

Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "Only to die as painless as possible."

**-Later-**

"There must be a cure! Friends do not let friends die!"

Robin tried to comfort Starfire who was crying.

"Starfire please, you have to understand, there's nothing we can do..."

"We can attempt! We must not give up!

He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Do me this favour; don't stop hoping until everyhting is over..."

He rubbed her back.

"Please hope fot both of us..."

Thinking of Robin's, Starfire left the common-room, crying, leaving him, Beast Boy and Kid Flash behind. Robin looked down.

"If only--"

A strong hit in the stomach made him collapse to the floor. Kid Flash gasped and ran to stop Beast boy.

"Are you** _insane_**?"

Beast Boy grawled and glared at Robin.

**_"Raven is DYING_, _Robin!_** And what do you do about it? **_Drooling_** around with **_Starfire!_** That's what!"

He shoved Kid Flash and left the room.

**-Later-**

Starfire knocked on Raven's door. Jinx opened it, revealing a devastated Tamaranian holding a bowl of another weird concoction of hers.

"I know it is the most inappropriate time to do this, but I have brought some of the tradditional Tammaranian pudding of Hope..."

Raven smiled at Starfire's attempt to straighten things.

"Bring it over, I don't mind dying a day earlier than what I am supposed to."

Smiles and tears appeared at all of the girls' faces. Starfire sat on the floor, Raven joined her.

"Starfire..."

"What did you do to deserve this?" Cried Starfire.

"...I wasn't Rouge's target, Robin was. He was supposed to be dying right now..."

Starfire looked up confused.

"I do not understand."

"Rouge thought that Robin would save Beast Boy, but she didn't know that you guys were out on a date. Cyborg and I desided not to disturb you and I went instead...It was so easy...I should have known..."

"Anyhow!" Jinx interrupted, desperate to change the subject. "Let's eat!"

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Midnight Conversation

Author's Note: I didn't really intend to continue this story, i'm over with the teen titans, but i just want to get this over with! I don't like leaving incomplete things. Espesially fanfics, so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

"The plan failed." Said a man 's voice. 

"Yes, Raven is dying instead of Robin."

Madam Rouge leaned on the wall, expecting for the man to give her new orders.

"...Raven you say? That's very... interesting... The plans changed, we'll wait until she dies to attack."

The man's metallic mask glimmered i the moonlight. He stared at the sky with his left eye alone.

"Let Raven, daughter of the demon Trigon enjoy the last day of her life."

**-Titans Tower-**

Beast Boy ran down the hall. Placing his hand against the wall he inhaled heavily.

"Wait!"

He looked up at Raven a few meters away, she kept walking and vanished in the corner. Once again the changeling went after her.

"Raven! Why are you running away?"

He finally caught up, placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. He froze in shock of what he saw.

"No...!"

Beast Boy made some steps backwards.

"No..."

Raven's skin was ghostly pale, her eyes had lost heir color and blood dripped from the edged of her lips. She made a step towards Beast Boy, while he tried to move backwards and keep distance.

"Why did you kill me Gar? I know we never really liked each other, but I didn't know you hate me that much."

"_**What are you talking about?!**_ _It was Rouge who set the trap not me!_" He yelled.

"Excuses my friend." Said Raven unnaffected by his outburst. "It is you the reason I died."

"_**NO!** I **never** hated you! I didn't want you to die! **STOP BLAMING ME FOR EVERYTHING**!_"

Beast Boy shot up from his bed, sweating and panting. He looked around worried, not knowing what to exactly expect.

"Just a nightmare..."

He stood up and left his room, headind to the room that was closest to his; Raven's. Stoping infront of Raven's room, he decided not to knock, so that he wouldn't wake her up. A small crack opened to the door and allowed him to see inside. Raven was sleeping with Jinx and Starfire by her sides, the changeling smiled.

_'They just won't leave her alone for second...!' _He thought to himself.

"What are you doing?"

Beast Boy closed the door quikly and turned around. Kid Flash stared.

"Nothing really..."

The speedster looked down.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

The changeling looked and the red-haired surprised.

"What hurts...?"

"Death... For the person who dies and for the person who lives instead."

Beast Boy looked down and gritted his teeth knowing how right Kid Flash was.

"Yeah... It does a lot."

Kid Flash sat on the floor and leaned his back on the wall behind him. Beast Boy joined. It was the first time that he heard Kid Flash talking that serious. Even his cheerful and naive expression was replaced by bitter look.

"Loving someone and not being able to say it, is bad... but that... having your loved one dying, without knowing you love her...that just sucks!... How can you bear it?"

The changeling looked down, he never expected his friend to ask something like that. He took a deep breathe and replied.

"I can't."

Kid Flash looked away. His mind was a blur, seeing his friend dying and not being able to help, was painful, but seeing another friend suffering so much about it, killed him.

"Me too..."

Beast Boy's attention was fully drawn by Kid Flash now.

"If something happened to Jinx... I wouldn't be able to bear it too."

_"It's **not** the same!"_ Burst the changeling.

"It is..."

"_NO! It's not!_ You don't know how **I** feel about her!"

The speedster glared at the changeling.

"_**You **don't know how I feel about Jinx!_ You're not the only to experiesnce such pain Gar! It's so hard...!"

Within Raven's room, one of the girls awaken from the noise. She made her way to the wall and put her ear on it.

**-----(A.N.: I'm lucky Cyborg didn't make the walls soundproof! lol!)-----**

"Wally... I love Raven... a lot... I-I don't want her to die like that... I want her to live, even if she continues to hate me."

"She doesn't hate. You might annoy her a bit, but no, she doesn't."

"...but she doesn't love me either."

"You don't really know that."

Beast Boy kept quiet. He didn't know, Wally was right.

"If there's one thing i regret... that's never telling Jinx that I love her... Although I showed her so many times. That's painful to her... but still even though I know it, I hold back..."

"Why...?" Asked an all-curious Beast boy.

"Because... I'm selfish. I can't fully devote myself to her. There are so many girls in this world, I like sparring my attention to them too. Not like it's serious... but it hurts her. That's why I fight it... and when I defeat it, then I'll be able to tell her that I love her . You Gar...? What holds you back?"

The changeling thought hard... So many thoughts and memories came back to him.

"...Fear... I quess. I'm afraid of being rejected by her. Everytime I tried to just approach her in the past failed... That' why I'm afraid."

"This reason Gar... isn't good enough to stop you, especially now. If there's a right time to say it, that's this moring."

Beast Boy thought for a while.

"I quess you're right."

He stood up and went back in his room. Kid Flash sighed.

"Did I actually said all this?"

He stood up to leave too. The door to Raven's room swished open. Jinx stood there, tears rolling down her cheeks and a smile on her lips.

"Wally..."

"Eh?"

He turned around and stared at her.

"Jinx! Were you...?

She fell in his arms and hugged him tight.

"I love you, Wally."

* * *

**Author's Note: That's all! For now! I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
